mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Kōsaka Family
The Kōsaka Family (高阤氏) was a family in Shinano Province that served the Takeda Family. It also appears in Seishin (Pure Heart) series as a Koga (Koka). Creation/Concept (Seishin Ver.) Kyoshirou is one of the first characters created for the series and he was set up to be Shoutarou's rival. The names of Kyoshirou's sisters were based on fruits and plants. Ajiko is from ajisai (アジサイ属; hydrangea macrophylla category); Saiyo was also considered. Okura is from Aphananthe aspera or Muku Tree; originally, the kanji for the Apananthe is muku (椋), with "kura" being another kunyomi (native Japanese) reading of the same Kanji. Ragii is from Osmanthus heterophyllus, which is hiiragi (柊) in Japanese. About/History Kōsaka of Shinano Province The Kōsaka Family (香坂氏) in Shinano is a buke (samurai or military family) in Shinano Province, and is the family of ninja Jinnai Kōsaka (高坂 甚内) and Takeda General Kōsaka Masanobu (高坂 昌信). They lived in Saku District. During the 10th Century, the Kousaka were called or written on text as the Shigeno Family (滋野氏), but they are actually descendants of that family. The leading family of the Koga School, the Mochizuki Family, also derives from the Shigeno. During the time of Shigen Takeda's rule, the leader of the Kosaka was Muneshige (香坂 宗重), stepfather of Masanobu. War Record Apparently, the Kousaka family served Emperor Go-Daigo (South) during the North-South Court era, and his son Prince Muneyoshi (宗良親王). 13th century: Distinguished services for participation in Shigeno-Ikki. They may revolted against the Hojo Regent (shikken). Kōsaka of Koga (Seishin Ver.) This family has powerful relations and are a branch of the Shigeno-Nezu (根津) Family. Koga's Kousaka Family also came from Shigeno and have close relations to the Mochizuki Family. A Shigeno-Mochizuki ancestor from the Heian Period, said to be related from the powerful Suwa Family (諏訪氏), settled in Koga District and formed ninjutsu there. After terribly losing a battle, A Kousaka ancestor have fled to Omi, possibly during the North and South Court days, and joined Omi-Mochizuki. The second Kanji within the surname is changed, but still means "hill". Family Members Non-Fictional ;Takamune Kousaka :(香坂 高宗) An 14th century ancestor related to the Mochizuki Family. He's from the 14th century and helped Prince Muneyoshi (son of Go-Daigo) during the north-south battle. Died 1407. ;Shinkaku or Shinjō (?) Kousaka :(香坂 心覚) Nephew of Takamune, or is said to be. Might've been defeated in battle and fled into Ina Valley. ;Jinnai Kōsaka :(高坂 甚内) d. 1613. Commanding ninja under Takeda forces, who utilized Kōshū Ryū. Rumored to be the child of Masanobu. When Tokugawa Shogunate was established after Battle of Sekigahara, Jinnai was ordered to handle remaining opposition, including Go-Hojo family. He was responsible for apprehending Kotarō Fūma. ;Kōsaka Masanobu :(高坂 昌信) 1527 -1578. One of the 24 Generals of Shigen and held the title of Danjochu (弾正忠), along Yukitada Sanada and Masatoshi Hoshina.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%BC%BE%E6%AD%A3%E5%8F%B0 He married his brother's (Muneshige, 香坂宗重) daughter. Fictional ; Kyōpei :(境平) Older Brother of Jinshiro; concubine mother. ; Jinshirō :(仁四郎) Younger brother of Kyopei; Leader; mother was legal wife but conceived after many times. There is dispute between Kyopei and Jin. ;Kazuichi :(和一) Son of Jinshiro. The name "Kazuichi" is his zokumyō (common name); formal adult name unknown. ;Kazeharu :(風晴) Brother of Kazuichi. ;Kazemura :(風材) Brother of Kazuichi. ;Kazesane :(風実) ;Osei :(お誠) Legal wife of Kazesane and his favorite. The younger sibling of Ryo and Hajime's father. ;Daijiro :(大二郎) Kazesane's younger brother. Adult name unknown. ;Kyoshirou Kousaka : First son of Kazesane and Osei. Adult name unknown. ;Satsuki :(査月) Kyoushirou's only wife. ;Tsunasuga Kōsei :Member of Kosei family, retainers to Kohsaka. Associates ;Sasuke Sarutobi :N/A ;Tsukimori Family :Both friend and rival family. ;Yoji :(善貴) Links *www2.harimaya.com: 香坂氏 *香坂氏: Kousaka-shi (Japanese Wikipedia) *甲賀望月氏: Koga Mochizuki Family (Japanese Wikipedia) Navigation Category:Ninja Category:Japanese fiction Category:Koga Category:Family Category:Seishin Category:Non-Fiction